


Susanoo

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Monsters, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: The reason Felix wanted to become a mortal savant
Kudos: 6
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Susanoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Drabble Challenge. The prompt was to write drabble based on existing fan art/official art
> 
> So I use this [Felix's cipher art](https://twitter.com/Rika_OwlForest/status/1275946931739480064?s=20) to write the drabble.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Note: I dont own the art!!!

\------Garreg Mach Monastery, Verdain Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1186------

“May I ask you of something, Professor?” Asked the swordsman standing by the doorway to Byleth’s room unannounced as she was in the middle of strategizing and preparing for the final battle at the capital of Adrestian Empire, Enbarr.

“You may, Felix. But please make yourself known before entering my room” The minty-haired reminded as Felix shrugged her statement off with a huff before entering her room. Once he entered, he leaned onto the table and watched the woman moving wooden figures around on the layout of the streets of Enbarr while marking crucial strategic points on the map with red paint which she borrowed from Ignatz.

“So what sort of favor you are asking me this time?” The minty-haired woman asked setting some wooden figures to the eastern side of the map as Felix watched on until turning his attention to her. Felix has been asking Byleth for lots of favors during their time at the academy and now, most were about sparring and trying out new techniques so it was easy for her to predict what his favor is going to be. But not this time... 

“I want you to train me to be a mortal savant” He bluntly and straightforwardly spoke as the woman got startled by his favor and almost knocked over some of the pieces, but managed to put them all back in places.

“Y-You want to be a mortal savant?!” Said the minty-haired woman being surprised by his sudden request as the swordsman was unfazed by her reaction.

“I want to become a mortal savant and I need your help to train me for it” Felix repeated his favor as the woman slowly collected the pieces and her composure while trying to progress the words he said before eventually responding to him.

“You want me to train you for mortal savant?” She asked again for clarification as Felix simply nodded his head at her as a response. Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for him to understand. All the while, Felix raised an eyebrow at her, confused and puzzled by her expression and wondered why such a favor had her thinking.

“I know you are capable of wielding a blade and killing your enemies swiftly as you possibly could, Felix” She spoke up as Felix waited in anticipation for her answer to his request. This was the first time he asked her to do such a specific request unlike many he has asked before, so he was curious to what her answer is.

“But as your professor, even to this day, I must refuse your request” She answered sternly and harshly denied his request as Felix, unfazed by her answer, stared at her with his unflinching eyes.

“And why’s that I might ask?” Felix asked, curious of the reason she denied his request as she let out a short sigh before explaining to him.

“Your magic capability is, shall I say, lacking compared to your peers. Your magic is quite limited in number and your healing magic is overshadowed by many of our healers like Mercedes” She pointed out his flaw, his magically inept capability to be exact, as Felix didn’t seem to falter by her criticism and still looked at her with his staring eyes.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Byleth blinked her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing and cursing Felix for his denseness as she began another round of explanation so that he could understand clearer of what she meant.

“Mortal Savant is an infantry class specializes in dealing damage both physically and magically with wide range of spells to pack them up. But you lack the offensive magic power that the class need and the hefty armor will slow you down significantly” Byleth explained in clear detail of what mortal savant as Felix just listened to her while looking at one particular figurine on the map

“And more importantly, why do you want to become a mortal savant in the first place?” She raised her voice which got Felix to turn to her as he just blinked his eyes at her and turned to the map once more.

“Simply protect the one I care most” He answered and picked up a wooden figurine resembled that of Annette as he remembered back to many close calls and the event at Gronder Field. Byleth followed his gaze and looked at the figurine as she would slowly gain an understanding to why he would want to become a mortal savant.

“Very well. We will train by dawn tomorrow” Byleth said arranging the pieces onto the map as Felix formed a smile and nodded at her, appreciating her time to help him train and her sentiment as well.

\------Streets of Enbarr, 30th of Verdain Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1186------

On the bridge across the river stream, scream of agony sounded out throughout the bridge as Kingdom soldiers were sent flying and tossing around by the demonic beast. Soldiers thrown off the bridge and into the water below while others got crushed by the beast as the commander and her soldiers stood and watched in horror.

"What should we do, Commander?" Said the frightened soldier to the orange-haired commander as she watched her troops getting destroyed left and right by the beast swinging its hands and tail at the soldiers. But the beast’s attack nor the loss of her troops didn’t falter her as she shrugged off her fear and stood her ground with magic sigils appeared around her hands.

“We will hold our ground until reinforcement comes” She commanded bravely and without fear as her men shouted and held their ground with their weapon raised at the beast. Once the beast dealt with the soldiers around it, the beast turned its attention to the commander and her troop as it let out a thunderous and monstrous roar and advanced towards her.

"Brace yourself!" She shouted as the beast raised his hand over and readied to brought it down onto them. As she braced for the attack and readied for the counter attack, she looked up to see the beast’s hand hovered just above them. While she and the troop was confused about the sudden stop, the beast backed away and let out a painful roar as its face exploded upon being split open and fell onto the bridge afterwards. As the commander and her troop watched in disbelief over the down demonic beast, a cracking sound appeared attracting the redhead commander’s attention. As she turned her head, she was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

“FELIX!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!” She shouted out in surprise and shock as she saw Felix wore a blue mortal savant armor striking a pose and holding out two katana with lighting surged around the blades. He then stood properly and sheathed his two katanas into its sheath as he turned to the commander and said simply...

“I’m saving your life, Annette”


End file.
